


Candid

by bottomchanyeol, daisybxtch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun if you squint, Fluff, Kris has a lot of inner conflicts, Lay/Zhang Yixing - Freeform, M/M, Models, Photography, Smut, a grain of Tao, there’s something else but I don’t want to spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybxtch/pseuds/daisybxtch
Summary: Yifan loves Chanyeol’s duality. Chanyeol loves 3AM conversations.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever taken so seriously, and for such a good cause too! I am so so inexperienced so please enjoy this to the best of your ability!! It’s also mostly unbeta’ed so I’m sorry in advance. Anyways, I had a lot of fun creating it and hopefully I didn’t disappoint the prompter too much :’)

He didn’t know what to expect. Modeling for Jongdae’s final project was never really a consideration until now. The result of Yifan’s newfound appreciation for the arts, which blossomed at a most fitting time, during an afternoon of frozen yogurt and cultured magazines, spent with none other than the persuasive Kim Jongdae. It came up as a last-minute suggestion, but it seems like Jongdae’s third eye had opened and foreseen a revelation.

 

“Art, Yifan, knows no boundaries. If my senses are correct, you are exactly what I’ve been searching for all this time! This will be great, so are you in?”

 

“You can probably find more talent in a plastic house plant, but sure.” Yifan shrugs, not sure what Jongdae is going on about.

 

Artists tend to be strange, after all.

 

So, that’s how Yifan finds himself cleanly dressed in a button up and slacks, the first few buttons left open and a powder brush sweeping over his cheeks. Jongdae’s group had obviously put a lot of creativity into this, what with their makeshift photography set currently occupying the theater backstage. Assuming the few extra “crew members” came from different sets of connections, Yifan didn’t feel the need to question much.

 

He almost forgets that this is a partner shoot, until an unfamiliar boy, he noticed, is trailing behind Jongdae, wearing the same color scheme as himself, looking a little dazed.

 

Apparently Jongdae had been trying to find Yifan, even though he hasn’t moved at all since preparations. “This is Chanyeol, I think you’ve met before. Or not.” Jongdae simply states.

 

With the same towering height as Yifan, they shake hands. And it’s noticeable that he leans more on the quiet side, nevertheless, politeness still shown as a junior. He quickly bows his head with courtesy, displaying a mop of chocolatey, ruffled locks.

 

“I’ll be under your care.”

 

Chanyeol. It feels like he’s heard of this name before, perhaps in one of his classes. Whether or not they’ve spoken, he doesn’t recall. Chanyeol fumbles his hands through the material of his dark blazer, eyes not quite meeting Yifan’s nor Jongdae’s.

 

It’s cute.

 

Not long after the brief introduction, the session begins and Jongdae yells, “It’s time to take places people, places! We don’t have a second to waste!”

 

The two are guided to a simple white-drop, which blends into a mat below. Jongdae’s vision is already coming to life. Taking account of their complimenting twin stature and monochrome attire, he might just be over thrilled at testing the possibilities.

 

“Don’t be shy now,” Jongdae calls from his camera several meters away, setting up his filters. “I need you close to each other and sitting down. Do whatever feels natural! And beautiful!”

 

Yifan reacts slower than Chanyeol who’s already on the mat, issuing him a fond smile. His aura is inviting and Yifan takes a seat on his left, hoping that he doesn’t look like the most awkward creature on the face of this planet.

 

Chanyeol, as it turns out, is a natural. He tries something new every so often, though his posture remains straight and defined, expressions never faltering. Hand movements are frequent, leading to sensual touches, which may or may not have caught Yifan off-guard. The hand that was resting on his shoulder a moment ago now finds its way over the back of his neck and Yifan internally shivers.

 

Chanyeol’s hands are cold but that doesn’t stop them from wandering, and Jongdae is more than approving.

 

Yifan is also sure he caught a wink or two within the first fifteen minutes, uncertain if it’s meant for the camera or for him.

 

Jongdae motions for them to get closer, peeking up from his station. “Remember, guys, it’s all about intimacy. We’re making a statement here!”

 

Yifan rolls his eyes.

 

Time passes easily just like that, full of nonstop snapshots, flashes, and a stiffened Yifan who might almost be pity worthy; he really isn’t a skinship type of person.

 

The shuttering of Jongdae’s Canon is consistent, reflecting pure determination from the artist behind it. He moves like a professional, testing out exposure levels and repositioning just slightly for a new angle.

 

Jongdae occasionally throws in suggestions, or commands which are all up to their own interpretation. It seems to Yifan like each new pose was audacious than the last but he grits his teeth through it.

 

While Yifan knows next to nothing about photography, he has noted the four-beat repetition of flashes and how subtle the lenses zoom. He gazes around the set, from the expensive looking equipment to the vase of roses, dedicated as props, to the natural light pouring through a single window in the room. Anything to distract him from the man settled practically in his lap.

 

“Yifan,  focus on the camera. And tilt your chin higher. Chanyeol, please lean in closer.”

 

Yifan heaves a deep sigh and does as he’s told. It wouldn’t have been that difficult, really, if his partner’s face weren’t centimeters away from his, close enough for Yifan to feel his breath against his skin, or if his hand weren’t brushing along Yifan’s thigh, a bit too far up to be oblivious.

 

Jongdae isn’t satisfied, but that means take five. And Yifan thanks the God Almighty for this much deserved break. He stumbles a little with his two left feet, moving on to the table of complimentary snacks.

 

“Don’t eat too much, Yifan.” Jongdae warns from behind him, “We’re not done yet.”

 

“If only we were,” Yifan half-jokes. “You’re getting too demanding, Dae.”

 

Jongdae takes a sip of canned coffee Junmyeon had fetched earlier. “I want to capture certain emotions with this. It has to be personal, you know?”

 

Chanyeol swings by for a bottle of water, catching their attention.

 

“Jongdae Hyung, is everything going well?”

 

“So far, yes.” Jongdae steals Yifan a side look. “but there’s still work to do.”

 

He pats Chanyeol’s back like a proud parent, briefly praising him for his efforts and Yifan felt just a tad bit offended. He, too, is trying his best here.

 

The recession comes to an end and the duo returns with a little more energy. Junmyeon, who just stepped in, hands Yifan one of the roses he’d spotted earlier, and gives them both a thumbs up with a cheeky look.

 

“I need you guys close. Personal space doesn’t exist right now! Chanyeol, lean in towards the rose. Exchange some glances. Yifan, keep your shoulders pointed. Let’s try something different.”

 

The rose is beautiful, right at its youthful peak, just like the boy behind it. Its deep red contracts Chanyeol’s fair skin with radiance, the petals the same softness as his cheeks. Yifan’s mouth is dry as he watches Chanyeol switch from side-sitting posture to all fours, leaning his upper body so close that the tips of their nose might just touch.

 

The only thing separating them was the rose Yifan uses to block Chanyeol’s advancement. He presses it against Chanyeol’s pinkish lips, amused, despite his nerves, at how his eyes lit up at the foreign sensation. The snapshots continue happily in the background.

 

The prop doesn’t stop Chanyeol though. His brazen arm now sits between his partner’s opened legs, close, so close to dangerous territory. Chanyeol seems to be the only person in the room, besides Jongdae, whose breath does not hitch at the newfound pose. Instead, his expression is sultry, perfect in essence when captured in the viewfinder.

 

Yifan feels that he should be used to these antics by now, yet what’s left of his morality is still being attacked. He stays hyper aware of everything at once: the moving, the touching, and the inevitable moan that’s threatening to spill from his throat if Chanyeol keeps glancing at him with those wide, innocently feigned eyes.

 

The rose has been discarded and the two move on to various poses, all of which are equally space-violating, to Yifan. At one point, he sits on a wooden stool as Chanyeol emerges from behind, head situated on Yifan’s broad shoulder and left palm running along the side of Yifan’s arm. Chanyeol focuses directly on Yifan’s lips, then licks his own.

 

 The universe must be testing Yifan, either that or it’s punishing him for the wrong deeds he’s done in the past life.

 

 The room begins to feel suffocating.

 

Yifan cannot bring himself to face Chanyeol’s piercing gaze, one which seems to scream “take me right here, right now in front of all these people-

 

“That’s a wrap!” Yifan hears someone shout, snapping him out of his imagination.

 

Now it’s Jongdae’s turn to sigh as he signals for the end of the session. Although he seems a bit annoyed, discouragement is written precisely across his features. Chanyeol is the first to notice as he catches Jongdae’s scrunched up face. Yifan is still struggling to stand up after what seems like all the blood has rushed from his head.

 

“It wasn’t good?” Chanyeol asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

 

Yifan wants to go ahead and apologize for his inability. Compared to Chanyeol, he felt more than defeated.

 

Jongdae rubbed his face, thinking of a less disappointing response. “It was… lacking. Something isn’t right.”

 

That something probably referred to Yifan’s whole existence.

 

“Listen,” Jongdae continues, “I’m sure you’re both out of it at this point so I’ll let you know tomorrow what needs to be fixed. Thanks for bearing through it though.”

 

“It was no trouble at all!” Chanyeol quickly assures with a smile brighter than camera flashes. “I’m sorry it didn’t turn out well, but let’s work harder next time! Have a good night.” He bows his head with respect to both of his seniors, smile still apparent, before taking his leave.

 

Yifan is in a state of both confusion and fatigue seeing that Chanyeol is still energetic, and cheerful on top of that, but disregards it for now.

 

+

 

“But the important question is,” Sehun plops down on Yifan’s bed, ruining the premade covet. “Did you say, ‘no homo’ before starting?”

 

Yifan was in the mood to share about his day with his roommate, but not so much now. “That wasn’t the problem.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re so stressed then, I’ll gladly take your place. Chanyeol is fine, especially his legs, damn, I’d love to- “

 

“Sehun, please.”

 

He holds up both hands in surrender. “Just stating the facts. Besides, I fit the modeling criteria much better than you.”

 

Sehun isn’t the greatest consultant in the world.

 

Later that night, as Yifan heats up leftover stir fry, he decides to call Jongdae out of guilty conscious.

 

And Jongdae picks up on the third ring.

 

“Hey,” Yifan starts, “I’m sorry for wasting everyone’s time and well, being useless. Didn’t realize you had _boudoir_ in mind.”

 

Yifan can hear him chuckling, as if his frustration is the funniest thing in the world.

 

“Yifan, you’re not a provocatively dressed women in her bedroom, portrayed as serene. You’re fully clothed and asked to look into the camera lens without blushing like a teenager.” 

 

“Bold of you to assume I’m capable of such things.”

 

“The theme was ‘intimacy’. As I’ve clearly explained last week.”  Jongdae chooses to end their conversation not even thirty seconds into. “You’re tired, I know.  And probably questioning this whole ordeal, but don’t worry about it, it was my fault for not considering your lack of experience.”

 

“… Yeah.”

 

“Anyway, I decided I won’t reshoot until we figure something out. Maybe the two of you can hang out, get comfortable with each other, establish a basis, if you will. And try to take some modeling advice from Chanyeol as well. You need it.”

 

Yifan turns over the idea once or twice. “I mean, I guess that’s fine.”

 

“Ugh, don’t act like you don’t have any interest in Chanyeol. Your compatibility is pretty amazing even when you’re flustered. He’s not a bad catch, huh?” Jongdae muses.

 

Yifan coughs in embarrassment, “Let me live, please.”

 

“Anyways, try to be super good pals by next week, yeah? I don’t want this to interfere with the start of your semester. I’ll send you his info so you can hit it off right away!”

 

“Wait, what do you expect me to-”

 

“Take him out to eat or something! Don’t make this harder than it really is, Yifan.”

 

And Yifan is cut off before he gets a chance to object.

 

Almost thirty seconds later comes Jongdae’s text, consisting of Chanyeol’s number and further encouragement.

 

Yifan sighs. Should he send a text soon? And what would he even say? He’s never been in a situation quite as strange as this one before, even as someone who’s more social than not.

 

He saves the contact, reminiscing Chanyeol’s lingering beauty, all six feet of it.

 

His photogenic impression and sly countenance and suggestive poses. It made Yifan’s head spin even hours after the session. The areas he touched, or almost touched, seem to heat up before he knows it, reminding Yifan of his undeniable attraction towards the other.

 

Chanyeol. It’s not as if Yifan was unaware of his existence, but it is true that Chanyeol is the definition of “lowkey”. If Yifan remembers correctly, he was never loud nor outspoken in class, at least. Instead, the boy was always concealed beneath an oversized hoodie or a black baseball cap.

 

It’s only been a year since graduation and somehow they’d both ended up in their first choice of university. Yifan’s memory may be hazy but how can he forget that face? The one he’d encounter in the hall on the way to calculous, the same one which glows with delight when practicing acoustic guitar after school.

 

Yifan still recalls the one or two times he’d stayed outside, listening to Chanyeol’s mesmerizing voice. It was unique and soft and sounded resembled dark chocolate, very fitting, actually.

 

Other than this and a few brief interactions, having to do with homework or an upcoming quiz, Yifan knew nothing about the other.

 

Hence, why the 180 shift threw Yifan, as much as everyone else, off guard; his initial assumptions pegging Chanyeol as shy and closed-off. Obviously that wasn’t the case. Yifan feels like his heart will explode at the mere thought of today’s shoot.

 

It sounds arrogant, and kind of a reach, but if Chanyeol really was testing his endurance through subtle acts of seduction, that wasn’t very appreciated. Or maybe he’s just great at acting. Either way, Yifan’s mind drifts back to the image of Chanyeol on fours, so tempting, yet so bashful at the same time. That alluring look, wavering his patience, those cotton pink lips dripping with supposed want.

 

“Yifan, please,” Sehun, whom Yifan forgot was in the room, turns around from his desk. “You can dry hump your pillow once I leave.”

 

The comment earns Sehun a stuffed Rilakkuma chucked at his face.

 

 

Yifan gave in to, not temptation, but obligation the day after the next as he scrolls Messaging was fairly easy, Chanyeol having already been updated by Jongdae the through his landscape filled Instagram feed, with the occasional updates from friends. It was mostly his fault, he’s decided, after a couple days’ worth of thinking.

 

And so, a simple good morning text was sent (if 13:45 counts as the morning) just a little more informational and apologetic.

 

A reply shoots back about ten minutes later. And it’s smooth sailing for now.

 

night prior makes the job for Yifan slightly less awkward, but still difficult since the responsibility of planning now rests on him.

 

For the sake of Jongdae, however, Yifan will go through with it.

 

Suddenly feeling bold, Yifan quickly types a message asking Chanyeol if he’s eaten. A late lunch, or early dinner is a decent start on lesson one of bonding, to Yifan, at least.

 

Chanyeol is willing though, and Yifan silently thanks him for the cooperation right there in the middle of his flat.

 

+

 

Chanyeol in casual dress probably added a few years to Yifan’s lifespan, yes, that’s the conclusion. The white tee and light jeans act as a perfect intermediate between a raggedy hoodie and a black suit. His brunette hair is fluffy, dangling around his eyes. Yifan unconsciously scans him up and down in appreciation.

 

The appreciation continues all the way to their cornered booth, neither speaking much, other than greetings. Yifan gets the urge, several times, to compliment Chanyeol, but ignores it, opting for a forced smile instead.

 

The tension isn’t as nauseating as Yifan thought it would be once he goes over the generic topics with Chanyeol, the same ones they use to settle the “first date atmosphere”, not that Yifan realizes it. When he strays to the weather, though, Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at his attempts.

 

He also assures Yifan that, no, he didn’t ruin everything with the shoot, that it’s normal to be nervous the first few times. It just sounds to Yifan like he’s more experienced in this field than anyone would’ve thought.

 

“You’re only saying that because you know you looked amazing. I mean, you did, obviously.” Yifan feels his lips curling at the corners, waiting for Chanyeol’s reaction.

 

Chanyeol laughs, covering his mouth in the process. But Yifan still caught it, and it reminds him of dripping honey.

 

“Thank you, really- I think my heart just skipped a beat.” Chanyeol smiles to himself, placing a hand over his chest for emphasis. “Y-you were captivating to me as well!”

 

The rest of Yifan’s nerves cease at Chanyeol’s slight stuttering

 

Their lunch flows with ease. And Yifan finds comfort in conversing with Chanyeol, like there’s something special about him. Yifan doesn’t even min playing twenty questions with him.

 

 And what he gets is Park Chanyeol in a nutshell. Just your average, on-budget uni student whose life is about as interesting as a can of spam, unless you count his passion for anything musically involved.

 

Yifan can relate to an extent, except he’s more socially involved, more often, too. It all goes hand in hand with the high tolerance and headache inducing hangovers, which he never asked for.

 

They left the restaurant not long after because Chanyeol has to get ready for his evening shift at the bookstore, which Yifan also finds fitting for his personality. He doesn’t fail to admire Chanyeol’s lofty height as they walk together for a few blocks. It adds to his charm, plus the satisfaction Yifan gets of being an inch taller.

 

 

 

It’s half past nine that night when the sound of Yifan’s ringtone interrupts him mid-teeth brushing. He lets it ring to finish up the fairly short post-shower routine, assuming it was either Jongdae, who wants updates, or Zitao’s drunk-dialing again.

 

Unexpectedly, though, Chanyeol’s contact name, which Yifan had saved in Chinese, appears in the recent notifications. Yifan’s curiosity perks up as he calls back, now feeling vaguely guilty for not picking up earlier.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol breathes into the speaker.

 

“Hello to yourself. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, of course. Sorry if I’m bothering you.” Yifan can hear him trailing off a bit. “I just wanted to say thank you for today. You probably would’ve rather spent your time elsewhere, so I guess I just wanted to call and say thanks?”

 

It’s the most Yifan has ever heard him say at once, though he’s wrong. “Well, first of all, don’t worry about bothering me. Just call if you ever need anything.” He falls flat on the bed with his hair still damp. “And second of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about because I really enjoyed this afternoon with you.”

 

Yifan could’ve taken the silence as Chanyeol’s bashfulness, but he likes to imagine the younger blushing over the receiver. “We should do it more often,” he adds.

 

“If that’s what you’d like, Hyung.” Chanyeol says softly after a few more seconds. “I really like speaking to you like this. Let’s hang out again soon! Good night.”

 

“Good night, Chanyeol,” Yifan returns, then sighs deeply after ending the call. So far, it’s still smooth.

 

+

 

Chanyeol opens up a lot more online, you’d assume he runs his own podcast station. At least Yifan did. As a music producer, Chanyeol had explained that it’s natural for him to spend half his day on the computer, especially since he has more time over breaks. Yifan points out that it’s bad on the eyes.

 

They’ve met twice more. Once for korean barbeque and the other time Yifan happened to ‘bump’ into him on the job as he was searching for a shounen manga.

 

The late night phone calls also continue and it’s turned into some sort routine. Somehow, both of them find satisfaction in chatting through those hours. Yifan looks forward to these pillow talks more and more each day.

 

The topic usually doesn’t stray too far from the norm and neither minds, since they’re still at the get-to-know-each-other-but-there’s-obvious-flirtation-going-on-that-we-both-ignore phase. Doesn’t mean Yifan didn’t slip in the small compliments he was too scared to voice in person.

 

Other times Chanyeol would suddenly blurt out something profound and philosophical and Yifan enjoys that too, having been raised on Chinese aphorisms. He recommends Chanyeol the _Tao_ to read during his spare time.

 

Texting throughout the day is frequent as well, though, Yifan typically did not put in this much effort when it comes to texting. They’re just little updates the two tend to share during the day. And it’s not like he could ignore Chanyeol even if he tried; all the selfies being saved on Yifan’s phone, plus the ones of his dog back home.

 

 They’ve discussed a bit on photo shoots and as expected, Chanyeol has done modeling in the past, hence the professionalism. Because Jongdae will soon resume the shoot, Chanyeol suggested for Yifan to practice his poses in front of a mirror. He asks for dashing mirror selfies in return for the help.

 

Yifan tries his best.

 

+

 

Sehun sulks when Yifan brings up the rescheduled shoot, which should commence in a few days’ time, probably at the fact that he still thinks he’s the better candidate. _What was Jongdae thinking?_

 

Like any Friday night, Sehun orders chicken wings and calls his boyfriend over.

 

Sehun runs over to the fridge for chilled beers and Yifan wants nothing more than to leave the apartment before the two got shitfaced and start fucking on the couch. So he sends an SOS message to Chanyeol.

 

[to: Canlie] _I’m about to be a third wheel in my own household. Do you have any plans tonight?? save me pls_

 

[to: tall glass of water] _o no!! i’m so sorry but i have work tonight :(( let’s do something tmr okay?_

[to: Canlie] _It’s okay babe, call me later?_

[to: tall glass of water] _ofc :-)_

 

Yifan runs a hand through his hair in irritation. Damn, he really wanted to see Chanyeol tonight. They could’ve had a movie night of their own. Yifan’s face falls as he goes for Jongdae’s contact next.

 

Sehun scrolls through his own texts. “Hyung, as much as I also want you out of the house, can you stop looking so miserable? Here, have something to drink.”

 

[to: Uwu Yifan]: sorry my dude i’m with jun and his family rn. oh! and i hope you’re still practicing!!

 

Yifan grits his teeth when Jongin arrives, as if on cue and invites himself inside. He has his overnight bag slung across one shoulder, of course he does.

 

“How’s my Sehunnie?” Jongin smiles and places a kiss on top of Sehun’s head.  “Did you already order?”

 

Sehun nods, making room for him on the couch. “I got the spicy ranch ones too. And we have frozen pizza. Oh, and Yifan is gonna hang out with us tonight. His boy toy blew him off. Are we feeling rom-com? I think I am.”

 

“Sehun!” Yifan scolds.

 

The youngest only shrugs and opens up the netflix icon on the TV.

 

“I see you Hyung,” Jongin chimes in. “will you actually date this time? You were rather cold after that previous… event.”

 

“One night stands don’t mean anything to anyone, Jongin.” Yifan answers, unbothered.

 

Jongin laughs at his self-defense. “Whatever you say, Hyung. So who is this person?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“That kid Chanyeol.”

 

Yifan and Sehun respond at the same time.

 

Jongin looks more amused than usual. “Chanyeol? You mean Park Chanyeol?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Not in particular,” Jongin says, eyes turning in a different direction. “I just- It’s nothing. I know him from calculus. Pretty nice guy.”

 

“Pretty guy.” Sehun correctes, taking a sip from his can.

 

Yifan gets the feeling that Jongin has more to say. “... Is that all?”

 

“Yeah. Just sounded familiar.” Jongin notes. “So are you going out with him?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Yifan admits. “He’s cute.”

 

“And super alluring in front of the camera.” Sehun adds. “He’s been the source of Hyung’s sexual frustrations lately.”

 

“I’m leaving.” Yifan announces, getting up to pick up his hoodie.

 

They whines at him to stay, obviously enjoying his reactions and Jongin turns to his boyfriend with a questionable expression.

 

“Wait, Sehunnie, you knew?” he quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Knew what?”

 

Jongin lets out a small laugh before drawing in a breath. Sehun and Yifan are equally confused. “What the hell, Jongin?” Sehun remarks.

 

Jongin throws his hands up in defeat and the others stare at him in anticipation.

 

 “Look, you didn’t hear it from me.” he signs. “But apparently maybe somehow Chanyeol is into, um, camming.”

 

Sehun chokes on his beer and covers a palm over his face to contain the laughter.

 

 “Baekhyun rooms with him and he walked in on one of the shows.” Jongin proceeds to explain. “At least, that’s what he told me. Anyways, don’t spread this, okay?”

 

“What?” Yifan scrunches his face up in confusion, his pulse suddenly rising. It shouldn’t be that shocking, really, but here he is, baffled as the day he was born. “Are you serious? I hate how much sense this makes.”

 

“It’s not really my business what he does with his life but I thought you’d like to know.” Jongin shrugs.

 

Sehun doesn’t stop laughing. “Jongin you shouldn’t have mentioned that. Now I know how Yifan is going to use spend his spare time.”

 

Yifan doesn’t retaliate; he’s still trying to figure out how to feel at the moment. A part of him wishes Jongin was joking.

 

 Another part of him tries to bargain it out. It’s not like Chanyeol was going to spill his guts to the guy he’s just been acquainted with, much less quit his profitable home job. Besides, it’s not like Yifan thinks any less of him for having such a job either.

 

There’s just a twinge of jealousy, that’s all. That any old creep on the internet could watch Chanyeol naked and squirming on live video. Well then.

 

The thought sends little chills up Yifan’s spine. _Was this what Chanyeol was referring to as “work”?_

_“_ Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything,” Jongin agrees, snuggling into Sehun’s arm.

 

“Cheer up, Hyung, you still have a chance! I’m sure you mean so much more to him than views.” Sehun assures, patting Yifan’s thigh.

 

The chicken delivery finally shows up, which shifts the couple’s attention elsewhere for the night.

 

 

 

 

Temptation overshadows rationality, as it usually does. Yifan is filled with nothing but shame at 3 in the morning as he types Chanyeol’s name into the search bar of Kinklive. The shame doesn’t hold back his actions though. Speaking of, Yifan had just ended a call with said Chanyeol a few minutes ago, the last thing he said being “good night, cutie”. And now here he is, trying to find the boy’s porn handle.

 

No results, huh?

 

He tries the letters individually but that only yielded more unfamiliar faces... and undesired body parts. Yifan frowns. He decides to try his luck with tags instead.

 

(asian, korean, tall, sub, babyboy)

 

One of those did the trick because the very top profile is exactly what Yifan has been looking for. His views are in the hundred thousands and such a number only seems to inflict pain on Yifan. He visits the page anyways.

 

Chanyeol’s profile picture is a dim selfie focused on his lips, neck, and collar, dusted with gold sparkles. His username reads “Loey”.

 

It’s now or never. Yifan braces himself for the inevitable awkwardness that will come as soon as he clicks on one of the many saved streams on Chanyeol’s account.

 

“Fuck it,” he mutters, choosing a random video and shifting into a more comfortable position in his dark room.

 

His breath hitches as Chanyeol’s face first appears on screen, his hair adorably ruffled and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Soft lofi plays in the background and it seems like he’s waiting for a certain number of viewers.

 

“Is everyone having a good night so far?” Chanyeol asks, eyeing the camera then flashing his signature smile widely. “I’m feeling great right now. Excited, too, since I’ve something special planned for tonight.” He shifts around a little, a hand slivers up to graze over bits of uncovered skin.

 

Chanyeol does a wonderful job of making each individual viewer feel, well, individual. As if they were the only one he’s addressing to. When Yifan assumed he’s reached the minimum number, Chanyeol thanks his audience with a wink before turning around. He backs up far enough for them to notice he’s not wearing pants, only lacey  thigh high socks.

 

Yifan groans once the Chanyeol on screen bends over, face down, ass up, on top of his blankets and pillows, revealing black laced panties which matches his socks. The sheer button up is a bit oversized and it only adds to the look. Chanyeol spreads his thighs further.

 

Due to the positioning, Yifan isn’t able to pick up every sound Chanyeol makes as he spreads himself for the camera but he can tell Chanyeol is trying to be more vocal. The series of “hmmm yeah” and “please” goes straight to his groin. Yifan begins to palm himself over his sweatpants. _This was so wrong._

The rest of the night is a blur, full of multiple orgasms on both ends. If Yifan has learned anything, it would be 1) confirmation of Chanyeol’s split personality and 2) how awful he really is.

 

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

 

+

 

 

Yifan doesn’t like to overthink things. He never did; it’s not really a part of his personality. And he also has a habit of avoiding confrontation, whether on his end ot not. So he didn’t contact Chanyeol those two days before their shoot.

 

He doesn’t really have a good excuse for ignoring Chanyeol’s messages but he’ll discuss these things when he’s ready. There’s too much self-loathing clouding around his conscious right now.

 

Yifan knows he shouldn’t have done what he did; now whenever he closes his eyes for more than three seconds, the vivid image of Chanyeol working a sparkly blue dildo in and out of himself in painfully slow motions taunts the hell out of him. He feels like someone who’s trespassed on private property, like he knows too much now. And it only makes him wonder even more. As if the self guilt-tripping wasn’t enough.

 

“Stop furrowing your eyebrows so much, Fan,” Yixing comments, folding a wine-colored handkerchief into the chest pocket of Yifan’s tux. “It’ll mess up your _manzi_.”

 

Yifan rolls his eyes at the assistant photographer slash editor (who missed the previous shoot due to conflicting schedules). “My appearance is fine. They spent like an hour on this.” He gestured to his flawless skin, nourished by yet another cucumber face mask, then hidden beneath a layer of foundation.

 

Yixing continues to last minute fix-up, grabbing a lint roller. “Are you still nervous? I heard it didn’t exactly… work out last time.”

 

“It was nothing,” Yifan sighs, rather harshly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

The rolling pauses for a moment. Yixing narrows his eyes and begin to scold in a mother-like tone. “What’s with you? Don’t tell me you got into a fight with Chanyeol- we _really_ don’t need this kind of attitude right now.”

 

“What? No, I- “ Yifan stops mid-sentence when the face of the campaign steps through the door, following behind Jongdae.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Chanyeol is, of course, dolled up once again by the stylist noonas. This time, they’d exposed more of his forehead, as the intellectuals they are. The small alteration in hairstyle makes the whole room simultaneously fall into a swoon, except for Yifan.

 

Chanyeol greets the two Chinese men with a beam but Yifan couldn’t bring himself to return the excitement. He averts his gaze, which was very evident to Chanyeol, who decides to brush it off for now. Priorities remain on not fucking up their second chance and Yifan is glad he didn’t have to explain himself right then.

 

Because quite honestly, he doesn’t even know why he’s so stirred up, he just is. Was the guilt eating him alive? Of course. Was he bothered? Maybe. It’s just really hard to face Chanyeol when Yifan was literally watching him stuff himself with a Hello Kitty vibrator merely hours ago.

 

_You’re a disgrace, Wu Yifan._

 

Chanyeol is cheery today, as always. And while he usually resembles a caring, sweet angel, Yifan doesn’t dare to look at him in the face before they take their places.

 

He stops himself from venturing into another realm of fantasy as he’s being told the same set of instructions as over a week ago, by the same person in front of the same backdrop.

 

Chanyeol looks over, like something’s wrong, but doesn’t say anything. To be fair, he probably has no idea of why Yifan was acting so unreasonable all of a sudden. And so they kept silent.

 

Thoughts aside, Yifan doesn’t hesitate to touch Chanyeol this time around even though he was just avoiding all contact off-camera. Chanyeol is taken aback as he’s pulled by the forearm as soon as they start.

 

Yifan suddenly yearns for a sense of superiority, as if he were the one to make Chanyeol weak and a moaning mess instead of those damned toys. Yifan takes the younger by the tilt of his chin, pressing his thumb into the boy’s lower lip without an ounce of fear.

 

Chanyeol’s gasp makes it all worth it, and so does Jongdae’s, who looks up from his viewfinder, jaw-dropped.

 

Now that Yifan cradles Chanyeol’s face like this, being this close to him, he’s not so afraid of staring him down. With lidded eyes and an unforgiving expression.

 

Chanyeol is withering at the slight touch as he squeezes his thighs together and tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. Like he’s suddenly aware that he’s being punished. Being the little brat he is, Yifan knows just how much Chanyeol is enjoying this.

 

Yifan slides a hand down Chanyeol’s slim waist and is reminded of how beautiful it looks when it’s arched and twisted. He squeezes it and almost instantly, Chanyeol’s lips fall apart at the pressure, eyes trained with concentration on the one bruising his side.

 

“Looks like something awakened in him.” Yixing comments quietly.

 

Jongdae hums happily in agreement.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol calls, halting Yifan from leaving as the shoot wrapped up with fulfilled hearts, compliments, and high-fives. “Is everything alright?”

 

He seems concerned, as far as Yifan can tell, with the cute way he tugs on the sleeve of Yifan’s jacket. His lips are drawn into a small pout and Yifan almost had the urge to caress his rosy cheek once again.

 

“Of course,” Yifan smiles, opening up a Red Bull offered on the snack table. “I’m sorry I haven’t been replying lately. Things have been… busy on my end.”

 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes for barely a second though Yifan doesn’t catch on to it. “I understand. Do you want to grab dinner, then? It feels like we haven’t talked in so long. An I miss you.”

 

“Yeah, I missed you.” Yifan released the breath he was unconsciously holding.

 

And so they decided on ramen and Chanyeol happily allows Yifan to take care of the tab when offered. It doesn’t take long for their usual conversations to set in and naturally, the atmosphere grows warmer. Chanyeol updates Yifan on the new songs he’s been working on and how much he’s looking forward to the upcoming semester. And also the new foreign drama he started last night.

 

Yifan feels relaxed, despite the fact that certain one-sided knowledge is dwelling on him heavily. Chanyeol either doesn’t notice or ignores it because he would often do little things to rile up Yifan, like focusing on his lips whenever he took a sip from his straw or reaching over occasionally to stroke Yifan’s knuckles. After all, the most brilliant tactics were subtle. Chanyeol’s smirk is apparent whenever Yifan would twitch or look away.

 

Internal conflictions aside, being with Chanyeol is something special in itself. Yifan couldn’t feel any happier in that moment, even if his emotions are in turmoil and Chanyeol’s administrations aren’t really helping.

 

“Oh I almost forgot. What have you so been busy with?” Chanyeol asks, stealing a piece of tuna roll from Yifan’s side of the table. “So busy that you can’t even answer my calls.”

 

It’s far from hostile, as apparent in his pout but Yifan’s shame is already settling in again. Nervous laughter ensues, followed by an instant excuse.

 

“I was visiting a friend over the weekend.” That seemed reasonable enough. “He’s, uh, amish.”

 

Chanyeol only laughs at such a notion, his bubbly self seeping through, past the previous act. “Hyung, you’re lame. Who would want to be your friend?”

 

“You, obviously,” Yifan joins in on laughing. “You like me so much that it flatters me!”

 

Chanyeol only clicks his tongue and pops another piece of daifuku in his mouth. “You got me there.”

 

 

It gets late and Yifan doesn’t want the night to end here. Although he doesn’t exactly know what he wants.

 

“Hyung, are you getting tired? Maybe we should get going.” Chanyeol pipes up from across the table.

 

“Would you like to come over?” Yifan responds with another question.

 

“... Really?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you can fit in my clothes.” Yifan suggests, now realizing how domestic that sounds. “Only if you want to! I just- I want to spend more time with you, I guess.”

 

“You’re so sweet.” Chanyeol gushes, making Yifan feel even more embarrassed. “But is that the _only_ reason?”

 

Chanyeol’s change in tone makes his voice unbelievably lower and Yifan can already sense where this is going. “Did you have something else in mind?”

 

Chanyeol only smiles innocently and clings onto Yifan’s arm on the way out.

 

 

 

Yifan couldn’t help himself as soon as he pulled Chanyeol through their entrance way. He didn’t even bother to switch on the lights before pressing him into the nearest wall and connecting their lips. Chanyeol signs in contentment, and strokes the arms caging him in, as if he’s been waiting for this moment as long as Yifan has. Yifan silently thanks Jongin this time for abducting Sehun for the night.

 

“H-hyung,” Chanyeol whispers between the kisses. “Hmmmm. You’re even more eager than I am.”

 

Yifan doesn’t slow his movements and runs a hand down Chanyeol’s waist, like before. On the way down, he gropes Chanyeol’s ass harshly and takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth when it parts in a gasp. Chanyeol most definitely enjoys being handled like this, even if he doesn’t say it.

 

Chanyeol slowly melts into the kiss, into the embrace. He claws at Yifan’s jacket and whimpers when Yifan nips at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” Yifan notes in a husky voice.

 

He manages to lead Chanyeol into his room, kicking the door shut even though they were the only ones home. Yifan takes this time to strip off his shirt before joining Chanyeol on the bed.

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes, running his fingertips all over Yifan’s chest. The touch is cold upon first contact but Yifan is too focused on the heat growing beneath them to care.

 

“Y-Yifan, please…” Chanyeol trails off as Yifan begins to assault his perky nipples, rolling one of the buds around while sucking onto the other. Chanyeol bucks up to rub against Yifan’s growing erection, causing them both to groan. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

 

“Who’s so eager now?” Yifan taunts through lidded eyes. It’s true that he can barely contain himself but he wants to see more of his baby’s responses.

 

Before Chanyeol has a chance to answer, he’s quickly flipped over onto his hands and knees.  Yifan’s hand smooths over Chanyeol’s backside, down to his ass and smacks it, earning a cry from him.

 

“You’re so pretty like this, baby,” Yifan hums as he grinds his boxer-clad member into the crack of Chanyeol’s ass. His head spins at the contact and just by looking at Chanyeol’s reddening ears, he feels compelled to whisper even filthier things to him.

 

Chanyeol lets out a choked moan as Yifan reaches in front of them to tug at Chanyeol’s heavy cock. Meanwhile, lips work their way across the span of his shoulders like magic.

 

Yifan then probes at Chanyeol’s kiss-swollen lips with his fingers, a non-verbal command to suck. Chanyeol couldn’t disobey even if he tried. He runs his tongue all over Yifan’s fingers and in between, savoring the way Yifan watches him so intently.

 

“Yifan! Hhn..!” Chanyeol’s entire body shudders when Yifan reaches back to trace those saliva-soaked digits over his exposed hole.

 

“Don’t act like you’re not used to this.” Yifan groans as his middle finger enters without resistance. He leans down to mouth at Chanyeol’s delicious nape.

 

“W-what? What are you-?” Chanyeol gasps. His face heats up by the minute, along with the rest of his body. He buried his face into a pillow, hands clutching at the sheets around them. This shameful position and accusation only adds to Yifan’s arousal.

 

“Babe, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about your dirty little secret?”

 

Yifan thrusts three digits in, more roughly than before, as if to emphasize his point. God he’s so hard right now, it’s hard to breathe.

 

Chanyeol stills for a moment before turning his head back to face Yifan. His expression wasn’t one of much shock, only minimum. He was way far gone to even care or feel humiliated. In fact, the way Yifan is talking to him only turns him on even more.

 

A sly smile appears over Chanyeol’s face and he swallows, scanning Yifan’s form up and down. Yifan just looked so unbelievably sexy like this, eyes of flame boring into Chanyeol’s body, into his act. His hands never stop their assault and Chanyeol can feel how close he is to reaching his sweet spot.

 

“Hmmm, so you found out, huh? What’d you think?” He pushes his ass back against Yifan’s palms, arching his back gracefully. “Did you touch yourself? God, that’s so hot.”

 

Yifan holds back from pounding into him right then. “You’re pretty shameless but I can’t say I’m surprised. Do you enjoy spreading your legs for hundreds of strangers online?”

 

“Yifan- oh God!” Chanyeol chokes out when Yifan suddenly spreads his cheeks to lick right between them, over his sensitive hole. The sound of it is obscene and Chanyeol never been so excited in his life.

 

Yifan laps over Chanyeol’s entrance a few times then proceeds to thrust his tongue in and out of it. He revels in Chanyeol’s cries and chants of “more”. His baby even has the audacity to grind his hips back, to feel more of Yifan’s mouth on him.

 

Chanyeol inevitably cums as soon as Yifan starts playing with his dripping cock again. He’s breathless afterwards and Yifan is disappointed he didn’t witness Chanyeol’s face as it happened. So he flips him over again and sure enough, that countenance is beyond beautiful.

 

“Yifan,” Chanyeol moans, sitting up to kiss the man’s shoulder. “Please take me. You’re right, I need so much attention. I need you now. “

 

“You’re so honest, huh, baby? You love acting all innocent in front of others but you’re actually a slut when the cameras start rolling.” Yifan takes Chanyeol’s cheek into his hand and the boy responds by stroking it and leaning into the touch, like a kitten.

 

“Hhmm yes, you’re right. But I’ll be a good boy for you, Yifan. I promise~” Chanyeol purrs, licking Yifan’s hand.

 

“So good.” Was the last thing Yifan whispered before he fully removes his boxers, his erection springing up from its confinement.

 

Chanyeol quickly and breathlessly informs Yifan of the condoms in the nightstand and Yifan wastes no time in the precaution.

 

“Hurry!” Chanyeol urges.

 

And both of their minds are gone as Yifan begins thrusting. He’s careful to first make sure Chanyeol is fully adjusted and soon after, he’s pounding, at full force, into that tight warmness. He couldn’t help but steal another kiss from Chanyeol underneath him, who was as hopelessly lost in the pleasure as he is.

 

It’s driving Chanyeol wild- the sensation of being filled, the murmuring throughout, the sweat glistening down his forehead because it was just so unbearably passionate. All he could think of, all he could sense right then is Yifan.

 

They chase their high together; the bed squeaks loudly at the intense force.

 

“Ah- hahh! Hhhhn…!” Chanyeol squeezes Yifan's shoulders, which earns him a hand working around his member. His second orgasm of the night is milked out with splendid ease.

 

Yifan pulls out to finish himself off, coming all over Chanyeol’s chest and stomach.

 

Being the little playful thing he is, Chanyeol gingerly runs a finger across the white substance to taste it. He really knows how to push Yifan’s buttons because the elder’s eyes only darken.

 

Yifan reclaims those lips again and again, he couldn’t get enough of Chanyeol, not ever.

 

“Baby boy, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” Yifan’s tongue snakes over Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol can only shudder at his low, demanding voice.

 

 

 

“Yifan, are you mad at me? For not telling you?” Chanyeol fumbles on the bed, hand tucked under his chin.

 

They’d just finished cleaning up in the shower and it’s crazy to Yifan how Chanyeol still has the energy to talk.

 

“Of course not!” Yifan assures. “Why would I?”

 

Chanyeol smiles to himself then closes the small distance between them. “It’s okay if you are!”

 

“I can’t be jealous when I’m the only one who gets to touch you.” Yifan admits, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh that’s on top of his own. “Well, maybe just a little.”

 

The luminescence from the moonlight creeping in between Yifan’s blinds dimly lights up Chanyeol’s face; he looks ethereal underneath that glow.

 

“I just hope you’re not too disappointed.” He chuckles.

 

Yifan responds with a soft kiss over Chanyeol’s forehead. And neither of them spoke.

 

“Chanyeol,” Yifan murmurs after a while.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

There’s some rustling around but he’s sure he heard Chanyeol’s breathing still for a moment. And they’re also pressed together closely enough for him to pick up the erratic heartbeats.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol says, the words weighing down on him. He snuggles closer to Yifan as he feels a wave of happiness crash over him. Or maybe it was relief.

 

“I love you too. I think.” Chanyeol says, barely audible. Yifan could feel the smile against his chest and in that moment, with Chanyeol in his arms and the faint blowing of wind outside his window, he was, above all else, at peace.

 

 

 

Comes morning when Yifan was the first to stir, quiet enough to not disturb Chanyeol, who was still asleep and dreaming.

 

He looks down at the boy curled up on his side, reaching an arm out to play with his dark curls. Chanyeol’s breathing is soft and his eyelashes, as Yifan observes, are the longest he’s ever seen. He really is gorgeous. And at the moment, so defenseless and so adorable. So contradicting to his complexities when awake.

 

Yifan is truly in awe. He maneuvers around carefully for his phone, as to not accidentally wake up Chanyeol.

 

This one shot doesn’t exactly capture the picture perfect model of Jongdae’s project. Neither does it reveal the mischiefs of Loey. It was authentic in a way— natural.

 

It’s purely candid and undoubtedly the most breathtaking sight.

 

  

 


End file.
